1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an electrical connector housing member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention concerns an electrical connector housing member including passages accommodating electrical contact members which are held in place by resilient lugs provided with projections so that when the contact members are fitted the resilient lugs retract resiliently, their projections immobilizing said members when properly housed in the passages.
Housing members of this kind include a locking member for immobilizing the resilient lugs.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector housing member which facilitates fitting the electrical contact members and which is highly secure.